Adhesive tape is commonly dispensed from a continuous tape roll having a cylindrical spool on which the tape is wound. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain segments of tape having uniform lengths and/or straight edges. The tape segments are typically torn from the wound tape on the roll, however, with the result that the lengths and edges of the tape segments are often irregular, haphazard and non-uniform.
Accordingly, a roll-riding tape cutting device which can be used to cut tape segments of selected lengths and/or straight edges from adhesive tape wound on a tape roll may be desirable for some applications.